Currently, special televised events such as the Olympics, Presidential elections and parties, and the various music charity benefit concerts such as “Live 8” and “Farm Aid” are provided for viewing on one television channel, or across a random selection of television channels. For example, a particular network may provide a special event for viewing and then televise the event via the various channel(s) associated with the particular network.
A particular television network may include a typical broadcast channel and may also include various cable channels and/or additional movie channels. The various channels are typically not consecutively listed in a program guide, but rather are dispersed throughout the many available channels listed in the program guide making it difficult for a viewer to locate all of the events or performances that are available for viewing and which correspond to a televised special event. A viewer interested in the various events or performances of a particular special event has to either watch one linear broadcast of the event, or navigate across multiple television channels.
In addition, the current hierarchical structuring of user interfaces for television, such as an electronic program guide, makes it difficult to promote the special events when they are to be televised. The current user interfaces for television often occupy the entire screen making it difficult to promote, advertise, or lead with specific popular or promotional content, special events, products, or branding corresponding to the promotional content, products, and/or special events.